Crazy
by RCLang
Summary: Jason Rove, aka Owen Larson, is sent to the Flower Bud Sanatorium as a jail sentence. He doesn't plan on falling in love. That is until he meets 'the chief nut' Dia. Sorry for the bad summary. R&R. Dia/OC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One-Welcome to the Nuthouse!

I'll never understand how the heck I got sent to Seedling's only Sanatorium located in Flower Bud Village. Nor will I ever understand how out of all those nutcases in Flower Bud Village there was only a two people in the Sanatorium, three if you count myself. Still I had no choice in the matter. I was arrested for doing inappropriate things that for the safety of myself and whomever may read this, I won't say them at this current moment in time.

But that's another story. By this time you are probably wondering who I am. I've been called many things in my life, most of which I really shouldn't name, but my proper name is Jason Rove. I've been going by it for almost twenty-five years.

"Hey kid, we're here. Hope you enjoy your time in Flower Bud's Sanatorium.," some tall, forty-something year old man told me as we got closer to the docks. I don't know why people always say 'Enjoy your time at (insert place here).' when in reality you probably won't. Unless if its some place you've been wanting to go to since you were like five years old.

"Sure I will. I've always wanted to stay in a nuthouse.," I said sarcastically as I watched the man go further into the soft Flower Bud sunset. _Jason, now's your chance. Swim off before anyone has a chance to catch you, _I thought walking across the shore of the beach. But that would be impossible as someone would find me and turn me back in. They always did. No matter how hard I tried I always ended back in the care of a police officer.

Still I began to walk towards the large building. God, those people were optimistic. That or stupid, as my brother Lucas would say. Lucas was the sorest person alive but he had the craziest sense of humor when he felt like it.

"Hey there! You must be Jason! I'm very pleased to meet you!," this annoying blue haired lady said to me. What normal person has blue hair?

"Oh and you must be Ms. Insane. I'm pleased to meet you!," I once again said sarcastically. I guess you could say that sarcasm and I are tighter than glue.

She looked at me really puzzled, "No. Ms. Insane is inside this building and she prefers to be called Dia. I don't know why. Guess her parents didn't want to name her something like Gina, which is my name and rhymes with Dia! Isn't that fantastical?," Gina continued to say ecstatically. I would have to check this Dia check out. Maybe she could help me keep my sanity because if all Flower Bud Villagers were like Gina then I was gonna need all the sanity I could get.

Soon after I was lead into my small jail cell I decided to check out the lobby where I saw a girl sitting in front of the television. She was small. Or rather I say, delicate. Her hair was a soft brown hair that, like her, looked frail. Some men may be turned off by this but oddly I was attracted to her. So I decided to walk over to the small chair she was sitting at.

"Hey. What you watching?," I asked her with a calm voice, trying to start a conversation.

"Hush, will you? This is the best part in the whole movie.," she whispered to me turning for a slight second. By this time I myself decided to watch it to see what the big deal was.

'_Man, what you gonna do with that?," _a tall, twenty-something year old said as he looked at an even taller man with short hair and a white hockey mask. Within seconds the twenty-something's head was gruesomely chopped off.

"Wasn't that the best scene ever?," she said cheerfully as if it was an enlightening scene. She must be Dia, if not that Gina is the worst liar on the face of this Earth.

"I guess so. If you like watching that kind of stuff. Personally I prefer more science-fictiony stuff. You know Terminator, Alien, Predator, Star Wars? That kind of stuff."

"Okay. Cool.," she paused to look up at me, "Sir, could you please leave?"

"Don't you want to see me again?" Judging by how she asked if I could leave, it seemed unlikely that she wanted me to talk to her again.

"Would that shut you up? I'm missing my movie.," she said switching her eyes back and forth to look at the screen that showed the hockey mask wearing man battling a man with a burned face and razors for hands.

"Dia, be nice to Jason. He's that prisoner that I told you about. Jason, don't mind Dia she's just a little insane. Aren't you sweetheart?," Gina asked looking down at Dia with gentle eyes and trying to avoid watching the gruesome fight on the television.

"Why? What you going to do? Put me in the nut house? Oh wait I'm already in the nut house."

"Dia, have you taken your meds this morning? You know that if you don't take your meds you'll be really mean and nasty to everybody. Remember the last person you bit? If he hadn't been some peace-loving hippie from Forget-Me-Not, he would sent you to jail."

"I don't know how it would make it any different. I'm already in jail. Plus that guy was asking for it. What normal person sings about trolls and apples anyway?" I would've listened to more of this but I had a feeling this was going to last longer than my last court hearing. Which was longer than heck. So I decided to walk around Flower Bud Village since my collar wasn't installed yet. I could still walk over the invisible fence.

Flower Bud Village was incredibly small. Then again if it was a large city, god only knows what those nutcases would do. Still one particular nutcase remained on my mind, Dia. She was harsh but deep down I could feel that she was truly sweet. She just needed to feel loved by someone other than Smurfette or whatever her name was.

_You can still go Jason, _I thought as I walked past another river. I was an amazingly good swimmer so I could out swim anybody that challenged me. But so far I didn't want to. Actually that didn't matter because I couldn't unless I wanted to spend life in prison, which is probably worse than the Sanatorium. So I might as well make some friends while I'm here.

"Hey you're the new guy at the Sanatorium.," some crazy woman that ran into me said, "That's great! My name's Ellen, what is your's?" Okay when I said that Smurfette was the craziest person alive, I was wrong Ellen is.

"My name's Jason. And I guess it is great that I'm officially one of the village nutcases.," I said sarcastically trying to avoid anymore conversation with this woman.

"Well you don't have to be so mean about it. I just saw you and figured it would be the perfect chance to give you this.," Ellen quickly made a clicking sound causing a small beagle to come up to me, "Would you like to have him?" Would I like to have him? Back home in the city I had tons of pets. Every stray that wondered into my family's yard I'd keep it. Even if it was secretly. Of course I wanted the little guy.

"Sure. Is um…Dia, that girl at the Sanatorium, scared of dogs?," I asked trying not to sound like a stalker.

"I'm not sure. She pretty much stays in the Sanatorium. You can still have him though. If Dia doesn't like him she can always ignore him. Isn't that right, little fella?," Ellen smiled at the little dog, "So you know what you're going to name him?" I hadn't really thought about his name but a crazy name is better than no name.

"Yes I have. His name is Dude."

"Oh that's a…………..interesting name but I really shouldn't talk. Have fun!" Yeah I'm going to have fun in a nuthouse with a girl with abnormally blue hair and a girl who thinks that a person's head getting gruesomely chopped off is the best part of a film. I'm going to have so much fun that I think I may wet myself. Yeah right.

A few hours later I checked back into the Sanatorium to see if Gina and Dia were still fighting. After hearing silence I walked in with Dude.

"Hey guys, did you-," I said until I was interrupted with a sudden crowd of semi-random ranting. The first sound was of Gina saying how cute it was, then of course Dia had to say that she's seen deformed people wearing hockey masks that looked cuter than Dude. Gina disagreed which caused them to get in a huge argument while the old lady from the Clinic measured my neck for 'confidential reasons'. In other words she wanted to measure my neck to see how big she had to make my collar for the invisible fence outside.

"Hey guys. You can fight later. I just came back to get some sleep. Its almost 9 pm. Doesn't that mean anything to any of you?," I shouted at the top of the stairs. All of them paused and looked at me puzzled.

"Oh yeah. Sure. Of course it does. Yeah.," they all said in unison obviously startled by my sudden outburst. That's another thing about me, I have anger issues. This often gets me in trouble with the law. Starting brews with people and stuff like that. Or robbing places. I used to love to do that. I'd rob the place dry but that's another story.

"G'night everybody." And it was with those two words that I was done with my first day at the Sanatorium. So far I had survived. But Dia would be the person that would convince me to stay.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two-Festival and Confessions

A few months passed and I was thrilled to see a flyer on Square's bulletin board about the Moon Festival coming up on the ninth of September. Dia and I were semi-close by this time. Now she wouldn't tell me to get lost every time I came in at the 'best part' of a movie. It wasn't much but it was a start. It was a way I could get Dia to go out on a date with me.

On this particular day, August 21st, Gina was talking gleefully with Alex and Dia was busy watching a horror film as usual. Martha was over at the Clinic helping Blue and Ann do some personal stuff. As of right now my collar was removed because I had helped Dia con Gina into letting us go without them for a while, while I had Dude bury them over in Mineral Town. Of course a friend went with him. I forced Louis to do it. What can I say? I know how to make people do stuff for me.

"Hey D, the Moon Festival's coming up in a few days. Um…do you have any plans? Like a date with a special someone?," I said tossing a baseball up in the air.

"Sorry Thriller Channel's having a horror film marathon that day.," she paused and saw my sad-looking face and let out a sigh. "Oh but I guess they can wait. You need a date?"

"Yes. You want to go?"

"Not really but I could use sometime outside.," she paused to look cruelly over at Gina, "If the master'll let me." You could tell that Dia had said these kind of remarks to Gina before because Gina just blinked and went on.

"Thanks D, you won't regret it.," I smiled at her, "Now I'm off to do some fishing so that we won't have to eat Alex's Herbal Stew again."

"Thank god. If I have to eat that crud for another night, I might just-," Dia started to say until Gina started to break into her conversation.

"Dia, that isn't nice. Also Jason, if Dia won't come with you by herself Alex and I are going there too. Aren't we, Doctorkins?," Gina laughed insanely.

"For the last time Gina, my name isn't Doctorkins," Alex paused to look at Gina's lighted up face, "nor Alexkins. So stop it."

A couple of hours later I had fixed up some nice fish. Dia seemed to like it then again if I had eaten Alex's Herbal Stew as long as Dia had, I'd probably like just about anything else too.

What intrigued me most about Dia as I watched eat was how she ate. It wasn't that it was weird or I had something against it. Normally Dia seemed to always rush with things, but when she was either watching a movie or eating she seemed to take her time, with the exception of the stew. I liked this about her, among other things. Yes, one day she would be mine.

The moon was perfectly round as were mine and Dia's eyes as we both stared up at it. Dia looked really good in this light. Or maybe I'm just most insane person in this crazy village.

"The moon always reminds me of something in a good sci-fi film.," she said softly, "Oh sorry its just that my brother and father were big sci-fi and horror film fans and I guess I watch those kind of films to fill the void. But you probably don't want to hear about that, do you?" Her voice was filled with pure melancholy. For a while I felt sorry for her. Still do.

"No D, you can say this kind of stuff around me. I've told you my life story during the past few months so its only fair that you tell me your life story." And it was true. I had told her everything from my rough beginnings to my first jail sentence and everything in between. If Lucas had been here, he probably would've left right then.

"Thanks. My brother was about twice as sickly as I am but he never seemed to let it get him down. We were very close because I guess I wanted to be so much like him, to be so sick but act like nothing was wrong. Then one day when we were both like 15/16ish, he just didn't wake up I guess. My father didn't want me to see him and get really depressed.," she frowned looking at me with her big, sad brown eyes.

"And your father?"

"He just left. Sent me to live with Gina and when Gina saw an opening in this village for the nuthouse she said 'Come on Dia. Let's go. It might actually help your health.'. It did and does then she met Alex and fell head over heels over him, literally.," she laughed, "I longed for a relationship like that. Not some friend-to-friend or relative relationship. A real one like the one you have with me." She blushed at the thought. I did too because I finally knew what she thought of me. "That is if you want that Jason. Do you?"

"Of course. That's what I've wanted all this time. Thank you.," I whispered grabbing her face kissing her softly. After a few seconds we both were both sweating like crazy. Like the kind of sweat some people do after they see a really creepy horror film. But not in the same way though, it was more of a surprise kind of sweat mixed with terror.

"J---ason what did you do that for?," Dia shivered almost as if she had never been kissed before. And she hadn't.

"I don't know. Wanted to. Does that bother you?," I asked quietly because I didn't want it to upset her. Or damage her health.

"No. No not at all. Its just that no person has ever kissed me like that. Thanks.," she paused for a moment looking as if her ride had finally turned back into a giant vegetable, "Jason, its getting late let's go back to the Sanatorium."

"Don't you mean Jail?," I joked taking Dia's hand and leading her down the hill. Her hand felt like a feather. So light and soft that its unbelievable how nervous you get when you hold it or even blow on it a small bit.

"Yes of course Jason." With that we began to walk towards the Sanatorium. Now that we both knew that we both shared the feeling of love for the other one, it would be hard for us not to show it back home at the Sanatorium.

Days, maybe months, after the Moon Festival Dia and I seemed to ignore each other, almost as if we hated each other. Dia and I had decided secretly that night that ignoring each other was the only way we could hide our feelings for each other or at least until the next romantic festival on December 19th aka the Fire Festival. We didn't want to rush things but at the same time I think we both, or at least myself, wanted to get married so we could leave the Sanatorium and get our own place. Maybe even start a family. But that's just me.

Finally a day came where we talked to each other, my birthday on November 19th. The room was filled with streamers and health food. Dia sat beside me while everyone else seemed to be having a great time. I know its weird that its my party and everyone else is having a wonderful time while I'm sitting on a benched bummed out.

"Hey Jason, some party, huh? Alex couldn't even get away from health food long enough to make sure someone has a great sugar-filled party. Better than mine though," Dia laughed, "all I got was a card, a carrot cake, and a picture of what a person can look like if they've had too much sugar. Really great. Happy birthday, I know it ain't much but it was the only thing I could get within my area limit." In her hands was a blueberry. Now how could she have gotten this blueberry now and still be ripe, I'll never know. But it's the thought that counts, right?

"Thanks, D. Hey you want to ditch this joint with me? There's an old house I want to show you. That is if you want to, do you?," I flirted with her.

"Sure it'll probably be better than this."

The small house sat in front of the town's beach. So far it was nothing more than an oversized cardboard box but one day it would be more. It already showed promise with its location alone. Every morning Dia and I would wake up to hear the sound of water rushing to the shore. That was if Dia wanted to move in with me. I could handle living alone or with someone else.

Now Dia stood beside me looking at the house. She appeared surprised as she had been at the Moon Festival when we kissed. Her frail face looked especially frail this time. A couple of warped words that were far from being understood came out of her mouth before her face finally froze into an unusual state of shock.

"Come on, Dia. Let's go in. I want to show you some stuff.," I said taking her hand and leading her into the small one room house. So far only a small blanket was laid out for comfort or more so because that was the only thing I could afford.

"Jason, there's only a blanket in here. You're not going to be able to build anything up with just that."

"I know. But picture it, this place about three or four times bigger, kids running around, Dude sitting down sleeping on this blanket, the whole family scene. Can you see it?"

"Kids? Jason, hasn't Alex taught you anything about me? Having just a kid is a long shot for me. I'm not saying I don't want kids, I do but for the sake of my health I'll have to say no. You understand, Jason?" Of course I did. I, like Gina, Alex, and Martha, didn't want anything happening to Dia.

"Sure I understand. Hey its pretty late, how about we stay here for the night? I've got some stuff in the closet over there. With those things and this blanket we should be comfy enough. Okay?" I soon began to rub my hands against her back. For what reasons I was unsure of at the time.

"S-sure. You'd better come up with a good excuse for us staying here when Gina or Alex comes knocking like the pain in the butts they are." You could tell she wasn't really comfy with the whole idea, she only accepted the offer to get away from Sanatorium life for the night.

"Okay. Sounds fine to me." For me that night was almost like the ones I hoped we would have in future years.

I awoke the next morning to hear the sound of someone coming into the room in a frantic style. For a second I thought it was Dia or maybe the mayor telling me to get out of the house. So I decided to lay down beside the figure beside me that I later realized was in fact Dia.

"Oh god. Jason, Dia, don't get the wrong idea. I'm by no means invading your privacy. I really wish I hadn't after seeing this but Gina made me do it.," I heard Alex groan as he saw Dia with my arms wrapped around her.

"Its not what it looks like.," I shook Dia nervously, "C'mon Dia, let's go home. Alex, we'll meet you there." I quickly started to put my clothes on as Alex walked out. God that was close. Although I have a feeling it probably scarred poor ole' Alex for life.

Now the Sanatorium had a different smell than it usually did, it smelled of Lysol and the kind of perfume that you can only get in the city. The main reason why I noticed this specifically was because I was waiting for Gina to finally stop gripping in her own bedroom about Dia and I being together.

"Ugh….apparently Gina can't believe you and Dia are together so she wants me to have you explain your actions," Alex let out a strained sigh, "so I can report it back to her like the pack mule I am to her."

"Alex, it was nothing-," I tried to say until Dia decided to step in.

"Its just that Jason and I are together. Like romantically. I know we've only known each other for about nine or ten months but I've finally found someone that likes and understands me.," Dia said, hands shaking almost as if they were on fire.

"Okay so what exactly were you both doing in that empty house?" Neither one of us really didn't want to tell him EXACTLY what we were doing.

"Nothing.," we both finally said in unison.

"Good, now excuse me I've got some stew cooking and I don't want it to be in there for too long because….well….I think you both know." So it was official, everyone in the Sanatorium knew about the thing between Dia and I. Now we could finally live as lovers instead of two people that wanted to rip each other's guts out.


End file.
